Jade
by Saanak
Summary: Un nouvel arrivant dans l'entourage d'Hermione, qui pourrait bien changer sa manière de voir les choses...
1. Prologue

A la base, ce texte être devait être un OS. Or, comme vous le verrez bientôt, c'est plutôt une sorte de prologue d'une histoire de certainement plusieurs chapitres, centrée sur Hermione et un personnage original dont je ne dirai rien de plus ^^

Je précise que les pensées des personnages n'appartiennent qu'à eux et que je ne partage pas forcément leurs opinions (surtout à propos de la chanson évoquée).

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas.

Bonne lecture ;) pensez aux reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez

* * *

Do I have a heart?

Hermione n'appréciait guère la musique moldue. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait entendu la chanson de ce groupe appelé DHT. Avait on idée de faire la reprise d'une chanson intitulée « Listen to your heart » ?

Ecoute ton cœur. Elle avait eu un sourire cynique en entendant cela. Elle qui n'avait pas de cœur, elle aurait eu bien du mal à l'écouter.

Elle s'était posé des questions quand ses amies avaient eu leurs premiers flirts, tandis qu'elle restait plongée dans ses livres, regardant les garçons d'un œil presque méprisant. Pourquoi les filles s'amourachaient-elles de tels idiots alors qu'elles méritaient bien mieux qu'eux ?

Et au final, elle méprisait aussi les filles de se donner ainsi. De se conduire aussi stupidement pour attirer un regard, la plupart du temps pervers et à peine dissimulé.

Certes, il y avait Harry et Ron, mais elle considérait ces deux là comme des exceptions, avec Neville. Ils étaient un peu moins idiots et pervers que les autres.

Quand elle avait demandé à Ginny en quoi Harry lui plaisait, celle ci avait répondu de manière plus qu'énigmatique pour la Gryffondor: il lui avait, selon la Weasley, volé son cœur au premier regard.

La jolie brune trouvait l'expression de son amie quelque peu exagérée. Après tout, son cœur battait encore dans sa poitrine.

Finalement décidée à essayer, « pour voir comment c'était », elle avait flirté avec Viktor Krum lors de sa quatrième année. Imitant les autres filles, sans toutefois pousser autant le ridicule. Mais à part le secret contentement de son orgueil (elle aussi pouvait séduire, et ne pas se trouver prise au piège des beaux yeux et du sourire d'un garçon), à part cela donc, elle n'avait rien ressenti pour le célèbre attrapeur.

Elle avait longuement réfléchi, entre deux livres de potion, à cette absence de sentiments et avait fini par conclure que son « cœur » était absent, ou bien qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu. Cette chanson qui lui rappelait cette absence l'énervait donc au plus haut point.

Elle pensait finir sa vie ainsi, entourée d'amis mais sans connaître ce que les autres appelaient amour... jusqu'au jour où elle croisa ces yeux fixés sur elle.

Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. C'était des yeux émeraude, pétillants d'intelligence et de malice, qui semblaient se moquer autant que la Gryffondor de l'amour. Des yeux de fille.

Et leur propriétaire... la lionne n'avait pas de mots assez forts pour la décrire.

Ce jour là, Hermione Granger avait réalisé deux choses :

1) que si elle n'avait pas de cœur, c'est parce qu'il avait été dévoré par ces yeux verts

2) qu'elle voulait appartenir à ces yeux et que ces yeux lui appartiennent...

A jamais.

* * *

Voilà! Si vous voulez savoir comment Hermione succombe au regard d'une très jolie fille, il vous suffit de cliquer sur "suivant". Le rating est seulement K+ car il y aura très peu mention de relation entre femmes. Cela dit, vous êtes prévenus!

J'espère que ce texte vous a plu, et à bientôt peut-être.


	2. Un nouvel arrivant

Voici le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic. Ce texte ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'alors, et à vrai dire je m'étonne moi même ^^'

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas.

J'espère que ce texte, un peu bizarre, vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, en bien ou en mal.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Un nouvel arrivant

-Pattenrond !

Le cri résonna dans l'appartement dévasté.

-Pattenrond ! Arrête !

La boule de poils rousse continuait à courir en tous sens, apparemment à la poursuite de quelque chose.

-Pattenrond !

La voix commençait à donner des signes d'agacement.

-Oh et puis zut, tu l'auras voulu : Petrificus totalus !

Un jet de lumière traversa la pièce et toucha l'animal, qui s'arrêta net, ligoté.

Le vacarme cessa aussitôt.

Hermione sourit et se permit un court moment d'autocongratulation : « _ C'est bien la première fois que je le touche du premier coup ! _»

Ce petit éclat de vanité vite réprimé, elle s'intéressa alors à la cause du chaos qui régnait dans l'appartement.

Car si son cher compagnon s'était lancé dans cette course effrénée ravageant la pièce par la même occasion, il avait tout de même une « bonne » raison.

_Du moins aux yeux d'un chat_, songea Hermione.

Elle retourna plusieurs cousins et remis quelques meubles en place avant de trouver l'objet de tant d'agitation : une autre boule de poils, trempée jusqu'aux os et frémissante, se cachant derrière un fauteuil. Hermione s'agenouilla doucement et tendit une main prudente vers le chat terrorisé. Elle distingua alors pour la première fois les yeux de l'animal, d'un très beau vert émeraude. L'ex-Gryffondor pensa un instant à Harry, mais constata que les yeux du chat étaient plus brillants que les siens, et ne put s'empêcher de constater que même les yeux de Harry n'égalaient pas la paire de mirettes qu'elle observait à ce moment là. Les yeux étaient d'une profondeur étonnante et paraissaient étrangement... humains.

Sa contemplation des yeux du chat fut interrompue par un miaulement plaintif que le félin venait de pousser, et la jeune femme réalisa alors que des gouttes de sang constellaient son parquet.

Le chat poussa un second miaulement, plus faible que l'autre.

Hermione soupira de nouveau et songea que son logement attendrait encore avant d'être remis en ordre. Elle prit précautionneusement le chat, qui se laissa faire, et le mit dans le panier habituellement destiné à Pattenrond. Estimant qu'il s'agissait d'un cas d'urgence, elle verrouilla l'appartement de l'intérieur et transplana jusqu'au Chaudron baveur.

Après un rapide salut à Tom, elle se hâta sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Elle se dirigea sans hésitation vers la ménagerie magique, et poussa précipitamment la porte.

-Bonsoir, c'est urgent !

La vieille propriétaire leva la tête avec une lenteur calculée.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, miss Granger ?

« _Un des rares avantages à appartenir au Trio, les gens vous reconnaissent quand vous en avez besoin, _pensa t-elle pour la énième fois.

-Voilà, ce chat s'est introduit chez moi et...

-Et vous voulez que je le soigne pour ne pas avoir un cadavre de chat sur les bras, coupa la vieille sorcière.

Surprise par le ton de la réponse, Hermione bafouilla :

-C'est.. c'est à peu près ça.

La vieille femme ne répondant pas, elle posa le panier sur le comptoir. La boutique n'avait absolument pas changé depuis sa dernière visite (qui remontait à l'achat de Pattenrond) et la cage remplie de rats de compagnie était encore là. Ceux ci, sentant l'odeur du chat, s'éloignèrent prudemment.

La sorcière fit sortir le malheureux félin :

-Premièrement, c'est une femelle.

-Pourriez vous simplement...

-Je sais ce que vous voulez. Que je le soigne. La patience n'a jamais été votre fort miss Granger.

Elle tâta délicatement le poil de l'animal pour trouver les blessures et quand il se mit à feuler, fit la grimace :

-Tenez vous à ce chat miss ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit...

-Il s'est introduit chez vous, je sais. Mais tenez vous à lui ?

-Je...

-Il est gravement blessé, et si vous ne vous engagez pas à prendre soin de lui, je préfère encore abréger ses souffrances.

Hermione considéra l'animal, qui hurlait de douleur, et recroisant ce regard si profond, fut incapable de dire autre chose que :

-Je prendrai soin de lui.

La vieille eut alors un sourire narquois, étonnant pour les circonstances, et après avoir endormi le chat, prononça simplement deux ou trois formules puis fourra deux flacons dans le panier d'Hermione.

-Voilà, ramenez la au chaud, donnez lui une louche par jour de chaque, et tout sera rentré dans l'ordre dans une semaine !

-Pardon ? Je croyais qu'elle était mourante ?

-Les animaux sont bien plus faciles à soigner que les hommes miss Granger, répliqua la sorcière, conservant son air goguenard.

Ceci dit, la vieille attrapa Hermione par le bras, de l'autre main prit le panier contenant le chat, et tira fermement la jeune femme vers la sortie.

-Maintenant, sortez, je vais fermer.

Et elle claqua la porte, laissant une Hermione complètement abasourdie dans la rue, regardant alternativement la porte close et la chatte qui ronronnait en la regardant.


	3. Find a name

Voici la suite des péripéties d'Hermione, où l'on retrouve celui avec qui Rowling lui fait passer le reste de sa vie... et toujours notre nouveau petit personnage ^^

Rien n'est à moi, comme toujours, si ce n'est Jade (et encore).

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Find a name

Une affreuse clochette géante la poursuivait en faisant un bruit infernal.

Et elle avait beau courir, jamais la sonnerie ne s'arrêtait.

Clochette géante ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et se releva brusquement.

La sonnerie retentissait toujours. Hermione se projeta hors de son lit, saisit un peignoir, se précipita vers la porte à toute vitesse et...

Se rappela dans quel état était l'appartement derrière elle.

Mais la sonnerie commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle se composa donc un sourire de façade et ouvrit la porte.

Elle regretta son geste dès qu'elle vit qui se trouvait derrière.

-Ron ! fit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

-Il était temps ! répondit-il d'un air bougon.

-Que me vaut cet honneur de si bonne heure ?

Il la regarda d'un air sérieux :

-Il faut qu'on parle.

Elle retint un soupir, prit une grande inspiration :

-Ron, nous avons rompu il y a trois mois et..

-Deux mois et 23 jours.

-Oui, répondit-elle agacée, et je pense que nous devrions tourner la page.

Elle marqua une pause et ajouta :

-Que tu devrais tourner la page.

Le regard du roux se durcit :

-Je ne peux pas Hermione. Cela fait trop longtemps.

-Trop longtemps que quoi ?

Les yeux du roux devinrent tristes :

-Trop longtemps que je t'aime.

Elle détestait quand il disait cela. Quand il lui rappelait la souffrance qu'elle lui infligeait, malgré elle.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Pas d'amour du moins.

Elle cherchait désespérément une réponse qui épargnerait les sentiments de son interlocuteur, quand Ron remarqua quelque chose derrière elle et lui jeta un regard étonné :

-Tu as pris un nouveau chat ?

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre que non (pourquoi aurait-elle pris un nouveau chat alors qu'elle avait Pattenrond ?), quand les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

La chatte s'approcha d'eux et se frotta contre ses jambes en ronronnant.

-Je l'ai... recueillie.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-C'est une femelle. Elle n'a pas encore de nom.

-Je vois. Bon, eh bien, je vais te laisser avec ta nouvelle compagne.

-A la prochaine Ron.

La jeune femme attendit qu'il ait disparu à l'angle du couloir pour refermer la porte et pousser un soupir de soulagement.

-Toi, tu m'as sauvé la mise !

Elle attrapa la boule de poils, se dirigea vers le canapé, en évitant les restes d'un verre, encore à terre, et finalement s'affala sur le canapé en levant l'animal au dessus de sa tête.

-Quel nom pourrais je te donner ?

La chatte miaula de nouveau doucement.

L'ex-Gryffondor la considéra longtemps. Elle était entièrement noire, si ce n'était une étonnante tâche rousse sur l'oreille droite.

Mais une fois encore, ce furent les yeux de la chatte qui la subjuguèrent.

-Emeraude ? Non, beaucoup trop long... Saphir ? On a déjà vu mieux.

Elle reposa l'animal et se plongea dans une profonde réflexion.

Et eut soudain une illumination :

-J'ai trouvé !

Son cri fit faire un bond à la chatte.

Elle demanda :

-Que dirais tu de Jade ?

Pour toute réponse, l'animal lui sauta dessus et se mit à ronronner de plus belle.

La jeune femme éclata de rire et conclut en caressant le félin :

-Dans ce cas, bienvenue Jade.


	4. Et si?

Que dire? Voici la suite des aventures d'Hermione et de vos félins préférés!

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait plaisir. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Et si...?**

Hermione réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie quand elle fut réveillée par des feulements menaçants en provenance de la cuisine. Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi Pattenrond s'énervait tout seul avant de se rappeler que, justement, il n'était plus le seul félin de la maison.

Elle se leva d'un bond, et mal lui en prit, car la tête commença à lui tourner. Profitant de la proximité du canapé, elle se rassit immédiatement. Soudain, Pattenrond cessa de feuler et il sembla à Hermione entendre le murmure d'une voix humaine. Surmontant son vertige, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, où elle trouva Jade et le chat roux, mangeant tranquillement, partageant la même gamelle. Face au subit changement de comportement de Pattenrond, la sorcière leva un sourcil. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de doute que c'était après Jade qu'il grondait à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Et il l'avait bien pourchassée dans tout l'appartement la veille au soir.

Elle s'agenouilla auprès des deux chats et les caressa, songeuse.

-Ou vous me cachez quelque chose tous les deux, ou je suis bien plus fatiguée que je ne le pensais.

Les croquettes continuèrent de craquer en rythme.

Elle songea alors qu'il était grand temps de remettre l'appartement en état, au cas où elle aurait eu d'autres visiteurs inattendus. Elle alla prendre sa baguette et en quelques secondes, tout était à sa place (nda : si vous avez des doutes sur l'existence de telles formules, relisez donc HP 6, quand Slughorn range la maison ;).

Elle se sentait incroyablement fatiguée, et se souvint alors qu'elle n'avait pas fini de mettre au propre ses recherches approfondies sur les Keply *, les fameux démons des eaux.

Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore terminé ce rapport, elle qui d'habitude rendait ses travaux au Ministère avec au minimum une semaine d'avance. Ces temps-ci, l'ex-Gryffondor n'avait pas eu la tête à travailler, et elle se félicita de sa régularité, qui lui permettait de prendre de l'avance.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. étonnée, elle regarda par le judas : une jeune femme blonde, portant des boucles d'oreilles en radis attendait patiemment.

Hermione se maudit intérieurement : elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle devait déjeuner avec Luna ce jour là. Elle ouvrit la porte.

« -Bonjour ! lui lança la blonde avec un sourire rayonnant.

-Bonjour Luna, tu veux entrer le temps que je me prépare ?

-Ma fois, si ton appartement n'est pas infesté de Snargols...

Hermione sourit : Luna n'avait pas changé d'un poil.

Et en parlant de poils... :

-Il n'y a pas de Snargols, mais je commence à être envahie par les chats !

Elle s'effaça pour laisser entrer son amie.

-Ah oui ? Que veux tu dire ?

Comme si elle n'attendait que cela, Jade sortit de la cuisine et s'avança d'un pas qui semblait calculé vers Luna.

-Luna, je te présente Jade.

La jeune femme considéra la chatte un moment. Celle ci s'était arrêtée à environ un mètre d'elle.

Intriguée par leur comportement, Hermione lança :

-Bon, pendant que vous faîtes connaissance, je vais me changer.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et contempla avec dépit le désordre qui y régnait. Elle avait tendance à négliger le rangement depuis quelques temps. Finalement, pour ne pas faire attendre Luna, elle se décida pour un simple T-shirt bleu et un pantacourt en toile. Un rapide détour par la salle de bain lui permit de s'assurer qu'elle était présentable.

Quand elle sortit, Luna était assise, fixant toujours Jade, qui vaquait à ses occupations de chat sans faire attention aux deux jeunes femmes.

Luna leva la tête et demanda de sa voix chantante :

-Dis moi Hermione,c'est un Animagus n'est ce pas ?

-je te demande pardon ?

Une voix ne laissa pas à Luna le temps de répondre :

-Hermione, tu es là ? Je t'en prie, réponds !

La voix provenait du petit brasero qu'Hermione conservait pour communiquer avec ses amis sorciers (elle n'avait pu se résoudre à prendre un appartement avec cheminée).

Apercevant le visage de Ginny, elle ne put empêcher un frisson de peur de lui parcourir l'échine : et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Ron ?

* * *

Je n'ai pas inventé les Keply, pour en savoir plus, veuillez vous référer à l'ouvrage Les animaux fantastiques, vendu dans toute bonne librairie moldue ;)

j'espère que cela vous a plu, à la prochaine!


	5. Discussions renversantes

Voici la suite des aventures de la Gryffondor et de son chat mystérieux ;) désolée pour le délai. Merci à mes revieweuses, surtout Dulanoire, toujours là pour commenter mes textes.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Que ce soit le cas ou non, il y a un cadre en bas pour me le signaler ^^

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Discussions renversantes

Tâchant de ne pas paraître trop angoissée avant de savoir de quoi il en retournait, elle demanda :

« -Que se passe t-il Ginny ?

La rousse déglutit :

-David a disparu.

-Quoi ? Encore ?

Intérieurement, Hermione soupira de soulagement : il n'était rien arrivé à Ron. Le fils aîné de Ginny avait une nouvelle fois disparu, mais il réapparaissait généralement dans l'heure. Ginny était juste un peu...

-Hermione, et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ?

Un peu mère-poule.

-Excuse moi Ginny mais..., commença Luna, qui s'était rapprochée.

-Plus tard Luna, la coupa Ginny, mais c'est important. Hermione, pourrais tu me rejoindre ? Je voudrais lancer une battue.

-Mais enfin Ginny...

-Si je peux me permettre..., tenta Luna.

-Luna, au lieu de nous interrompre, pourquoi n'accompagnerais tu pas Hermione ?

-Ce serait avec grand plaisir mais...

-Mais quoi ?, lança la rousse d'un ton agressif. Tu as plus important à faire peut-être ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, mais Davidou est chez moi.

-Quoi ? Mais enfin... pourquoi ne m'as tu pas prévenue ? Tu es la marraine la plus irresponsable que j'ai jamais vue Luna !

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais. As tu idée de...

Ni Luna ni Hermione ne surent ce que l'hystérique maman allait ajouter, car Jade décida qu'il était approprié de se frotter contre le brasero, qui malgré son poids, se renversa sur le parquet, éparpillant les cendres et les quelques braises encore présentes.

La communication fut évidemment interrompue.

-Jade ! Ça ne se fait pas d'interrompre les conversations ainsi, la réprimanda Hermione avec un sourire, tout en faisant le ménage d'un coup de baguette.

-Merci mademoiselle chat, dit Luna avec un clin d'œil.

La chatte eut un doux miaulement.

-Enfin, a t-on déjà vu un chat capable de pousser un brasero de ce poids et dont l'équilibre est assuré par magie ?

-Hum, je ne sais pas, les chats ne sont pas ma spécialité. Par la barbe d'un lutin des neiges, Hermione, tu as vu l'heure ? Si nous voulons encore avoir des cannelloni chez Filipe, il faut nous dépêcher !

La gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, attrapa sa veste et lança :

-Eh bien allons y ! et pas de bêtises Jade, je reviens dans deux heures ! »

Tout en dégustant ses cannelloni, Hermione se rappela un détail :

« -Luna, pourquoi as tu demandé si Jade était un Animagus ?

-Moi, j'ai demandé une telle chose ?

-Oui, juste après que je sois sortie de la salle de bain.

Luna scruta Hermione :

-Je crois que tu es très fatiguée Hermione. J'ai simplement remarqué qu'elle ressemblait à un Patronus que j'avais vu.

La brune fronça les sourcils :

-Non, je suis certaine que tu as parlé d'Animagus.

-Hermione, dors tu bien ces temps-ci ?

-Je... oui, pourquoi cette question ?

-Tu en es certaine ?

La gryffondor soupira :

-Non, je cauchemarde à peu près toutes les nuits.

-Tu devrais prendre des vacances.

-Pas question !

-Depuis quand n'en as tu pas pris ?

La brune hésita, et Luna reprit la parole :

-Tu as pris des vacances depuis que tu es au Ministère ? A part la semaine où tu as attrapé la pire angine jamais vus j'entends.

Hermione détourna les yeux :

-Les week-ends me suffisent.

Luna soupira :

-Je sais ce que tu as Hermione, ça s'appelle le surmenage. »

Leur discussion continua encore longtemps, jusqu'à ce que la Serdaigle parvienne à lui faire promettre de prendre des vacances dès qu'elle aurait fini son rapport.

Après avoir pris congé de Luna et renouvelé sa promesse, notre héroïne décida de retourner à la ménagerie magique, histoire de mettre les choses au clair avec la propriétaire, et d'acheter un nouveau sac de Myam-Cat.

La clochette tinta quand elle ouvrit la porte. La boutique était vide de clients.

« -Que puis-je pour vous miss Granger ?

L'intéressée sursauta. Elle n'avait pas vu la propriétaire, occupée à nourrir un Focifère au pelage rose bonbon dans un coin de la boutique.

-J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions.

La vieille femme la fixa un instant, puis se résolut à laisser l'oiseau pour s'occuper de sa cliente.

-Je vous écoute.

-Pourquoi m'avoir forcé à adopter J... ce chat ?

Son interlocutrice sourit, dévoilant sa bouche où plusieurs dents manquaient :

-Vous lui avez donné un nom, ça prouve que vous ne comptez pas vous en débarrassez.

-Non en effet. Cependant vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

-Cette minette a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves avant d'atterrir chez vous. Il lui faut un lieu calme, où elle puisse se reposer et se sentir chez elle.

-Ceci dit vous n'étiez pas obligée de me manipuler, répondit la rouge et or avec une pointe d'agacement.

-Rien ne me garantissait que vous accepteriez. Après tout, il en faut beaucoup pour vous toucher, miss.

Elle ne sut que répondre. La vieille avait beau être horripilante, elle était dans le vrai. Aurait-elle recueilli Jade si elle n'avait pas été dans cet état ? Une part d'elle même répondait par l'affirmative mais le reste de sa conscience doutait. Tout comme avec Ron, si les circonstances avaient été différentes, urait-elle accepté de...

Mrs Ming interrompit le cheminement de ses pensées :

-Est ce que je peux faire autre chose pour vous ?

La phrase était dite d'un ton poli mais Hermione releva sans problème le message sous-jacent :

Achetez quelque chose ou sortez d'ici.

-Oui je voudrais deux sacs de Myam-Cat. Et une gamelle.

Les yeux de la tenancière brillèrent :

-Nous avons un tout nouveau modèle, qui change de couleur selon vos envies.

-Combien coûte t-il ?

-un gallion.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer : un gallion pour un objet qui change de couleur ?

-Une simple gamelle suffira, dit-elle avec un sourire foncé.

Les yeux gris qu'elle avait en face d'elle lancèrent des éclairs une seconde, puis revinrent à la normale.

Elle sortit finalement de la boutique avec deux paquets de croquettes, la gamelle et un soupir de soulagement.

Elle rentra enfin à l'appartement, décidée à finir son rapport afin de pouvoir le rendre le lendemain à la première heure.

Quand elle eut fini, elle réalisa l'heure tardive, renonça à se cuisiner quelque chose et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Elle était si harassée qu'elle ne remarqua pas que la pièce était impeccable, rangée et nettoyée. Elle sentit vaguement dans son sommeil Jade monter sur le lit, ronronner un moment puis se rouler en boule à ses pieds.


	6. Lettres

Voilà la suite. Désolée pour le délai, j'espère me faire pardonner car ce chapitre est plus long que les autres. J'ai beau l'avoir retravaillé, je n'en suis pas très contente. Mais bon, merci à Dulanoire, à Anna'Mya, Violette b et Aurélie malfoy pour leur review. Et de nouveau remerciements pour violette b pour son idée, je pense qu'elle comprendra de quoi je parle ^^ et merci à Qyume pour ses commentaires.

Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lettre(s)

Elle fut réveillée par des coups de langue énergiques, qui la tirèrent d'un profond sommeil sans rêves. Elle marmonna, jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, commença à se retourner pour se rendormir... et bondit hors du lit en réalisant l'heure qu'il était.

Soudain complètement réveillée, elle remercia la chatte d'un bisou sur le museau, attrapa les vêtements rangés en ordre sur la chaise (elle ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas de l'avoir fait la veille) et passa dans la salle de bain.

Elle en ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, habillée, coiffée en chignon et maquillée légèrement.

Elle saisit ensuite son sac, son rapport enfin terminé, ses clefs, bref se préparait à partir quand deux miaulements la ramenèrent sur terre. Elle s'empressa de remplir les gamelles vides des deux chats d'un bref coup de baguette.

Finalement, elle ferma l'appartement et se dirigea vers la cabine téléphonique (magique bien-sûr) la plus proche.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle s'asseyait avec soulagement dans son fauteuil sous le regard amusé de son collègue.

« -Dix minutes d'avance, comme toujours. Tu sais Hermione, tu peux te permettre d'arriver en retard parfois, on dirait que tu viens de te faire pourchasser par trois Magyar à pointes.

Elle sourit et répliqua :

-Je me suis juste levée un peu en retard...

-Tu devrais prendre des vacances. »

Lassée d'entendre toujours le même discours, la jeune femme fit un vague signe d'acquiescement et sortit de la pièce pour porter son rapport.

Quand elle revint, elle considéra avec découragement la pile de courriers qui l'attendait et pensa au nouveau rapport dont son supérieur venait de la charger. Il lui faudrait partir loin pour réaliser ce rapport... Se donnant une vigoureuse claque mentale pour cet accès de faiblesse, elle se mit au travail, aidée par l'apport bienvenu de la magie.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle était en grande discussion avec au sujet de ce fameux rapport, une chouette (chose rare au Ministère), portant une enveloppe rouge (chose encore plus rare) se dirigea vers elle, fit trois tours autour de la Gryffondor et lâcha l'enveloppe à ses pieds.

Hermione n'eut guère le temps de se poser de questions : la Beuglante explosa et une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite retentit :

« HERMIONE JANE GRANGER ! COMMENT AS TU PU OUBLIER TA PROMESSE ?

La Gryffondor identifia enfin, avec ahurissement, la voix de Luna, qui continuait de plus belle :

-JE T'AI POURTANT BIEN DIT QUE SI TU TRAVAILLAIS TROP LES SNEAFOLS VIENDRAIENT T'ENTRAINER DANS LEUR DANSE INFERNALE, NON !

Cela dura plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles elle dut se retenir de rire en entendant toutes les créatures que son amie nommait pour l'enjoindre à prendre des vacances.

Enfin Hermione soupira, elle avait effectivement oublié sa promesse, mais comment Luna pouvait déjà être au courant, cela relevait du mystère.

Ce fut seulement quand elle entendit un léger toussotement qu'elle se souvint qu'elle n'était pas seule (loin s'en fallait). La moitié de l'étage la regardait avec amusement. Elle bredouilla une excuse à son supérieur, qui lui lança avec bonne humeur :

« -Je crois que vous devriez suivre les conseils de votre amie, miss Granger. Vous allez prendre un mois de congés, ça vous fera du bien.

-Mais enfin monsieur, nous sommes en plein été, le Ministère...

-Et c'est aussi la plus mauvaise période de l'année pour observer les Valvenins.

La Gryffondor abandonna.

-Très bien.

-Je vous ordonne de rentrer tout de suite chez vous, vos vacances commencent aujourd'hui. Et ne revenez pas avant la fin du mois. »

Elle faillit lui demander s'il était de mèche avec Luna, puis se ravisa.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler pour le ministère, Hermione rentra chez elle avant midi.

* * *

Pendant ce temps...

La porte d'une certaine ménagerie s'ouvrit, livrant passage à deux créatures de petite taille.

Mrs Ming releva la tête et sourit à leur vue :

« -Tiens, vous voilà tous les deux. Contente de voir que tu as récupéré minette. Et toi, cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, comment vas tu Pattenrond ? J'ai une mission à vous confier, à toi aussi Pattenrond, si tu le veux bien. »

Les deux chats miaulèrent en cœur, signalant leur accord.

* * *

Elle remarqua de suite que quelque chose clochait. Elle ne réussit d'abord pas à dire quoi, même si elle sentait que ça aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux.

Soudain elle comprit. Les deux chats n'étaient pas là.

Vaguement inquiète, puis prise d'une panique croissante à mesure qu'elle fouillait l'appartement à leur recherche, elle tâcha de se calmer, sachant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien sans cela.

« Calme toi Hermione, il ne peuvent pas être bien loin. »

Elle lança plusieurs sorts pour détecter des traces d'infractions, magique ou moldue. Rien. Strictement rien.

Il n'y avait pas de trace de magie dans l'appartement.

Elle respira profondément. Si personne n'était entré, c'est qu'ils étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes. Elle sentit qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises avec ces deux là.

Un peu rassurée, elle décida de s'atteler aux « devoirs » que lui avait donné Luna.

Elle ne chercha d'ailleurs pas à contacter la Serdaigle pour savoir d'où elle tenait que la Gryffondor avait oublié sa promesse. Elle préférait ne pas connaître la réponse. Elle aimait bien la part de mystère qui entourait souvent l'étrange blonde.

Elle se remémora ce que Luna lui avait dit :

« Si tu veux tourner la page avec Ron, tu devrais commencer par lui écrire une lettre, à lui donner ou pas, où tu lui expliquerais tout, tes sentiments, pourquoi tu as rompu, … Peut-être arriverais tu à mieux dormir après ça. »

La brune s'était donc installée à son bureau et avait pris une plume. Elle cherchait les mots, ne savait par où commencer.

Finalement la jeune femme se leva, et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

Elle adorait sentir le vide à côté d'elle.

Là elle se sentait libre.

Là elle pouvait écrire la vérité, toute la vérité.

Elle n'hésita pas :

« Ron,

J'avoue que je ne sais trop par quoi commencer, mais je voudrais d'abord m'excuser. De te faire souffrir et de ne pouvoir te rendre ton amour. Car pour moi, tu es un ami. Un ami très cher. Mais rien de plus.

Mais il y avait tous ces gens, qui souriaient d'un air entendu dès que nous étions ensemble.

J'ai vu la jalousie dans ton regard quand je suis sortie avec Krum, et j'ai compris tes véritables sentiments à mon égard. Mais je voulais essayer avec lui, je me disais que je ne pourrais que tomber amoureuse d'une telle célébrité. Il me plaisait mais au fond...

Peut-être n'en serions nous pas là si la Grande bataille n'avait pas eu lieu. Car ce premier baiser, ce n'était pas par amour que je te l'ai donné. Ça a été le début de tout, et pourtant les seules choses dont je me souvienne ce sont ma peur de mourir et ton désir de me protéger. Et mon affection pour toi.

Après ça, nous avons suivi le chemin tout tracé des couples normaux. Mais parfois, quand tu me murmurais « je t'aime », je ne parvenais pas à te répondre. Parce que ça n'était qu'un mensonge. Parce que mon absence de cœur était réelle. Je ne t'aimais pas. Pas comme il aurait fallu.

Alors après deux ans de mensonges, je t'ai quitté, encore sur un mensonge trouvant un mauvais prétexte plutôt que de te dire la vérité, l'affreuse vérité : je n'ai pas de cœur, et je n'ai jamais aimé.

Pardonne moi. Je t'implore alors que tu ne liras jamais cette lettre, mais pardonne moi.

Hermione »

* * *

Tout commentaire construit sera le bienvenu ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, sinon, n'hésitez pas à le dire


	7. Douleur

Petit chapitre pour vous faire attendre la suite... Promis elle arrive bientôt!

Bonne lecture, j'espère que cela vous plaira

* * *

**Douleur**

Il la voit. Elle sourit et s'approche. Il bredouille un bonjour et le sourire de la brune s'élargit. Elle avance encore. Dit quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas, mais cela a peu d'importance car elle pose un doigt fin sur ses lèvres à lui.

Il l'aime. Désespérément. Il veut la prendre dans ses bras. Sentir le goût de ces lèvres si attirantes sur les siennes.

Elle lève la tête comme pour l'embrasser.

Il...

Ouvrit les yeux. Les referma avec un soupir.

Un rêve de plus.

Elle ne reviendrait pas.

Oh, bien sûr, elle serait toujours là pour lui, comme elle lui avait si bien dit, en tant qu'amie.

Mais comment aurait-il pu s'empêcher de penser à elle ? Tout dans l'appartement la lui rappelait. Du lit jusqu'au petit vase qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble. Son cœur se serra.

Pire que tout, il ne comprenait pas les raisons de cette rupture. Elle lui avait clairement dit que ça n'était pas sa faute mais comment savoir avec elle ?

Il avait mal. Mal à en hurler. Il voulait oublier. L'oublier elle. S'oublier si c'était possible.

Réalisant que c'était samedi, il eut un sourire tordu : sa journée était écrite d'avance, les bars s'ouvraient à lui.

Il était dix-neuf heures quand il sortit, se dirigeant d'un pas encore assuré (il n'avait bu que trois ou quatre Martini) vers son bar et resto favori, celui où il commençait toujours ses virées.

Le roux commanda comme à son habitude un Bloody-Mary.

« -Tu bois trop !

Il releva la tête avec espoir. Et si...

Non, ça n'était pas à lui que cette réprimande était adressée. Ça n'était pas sa lionne qui le sermonnait. Une jeune femme hurlait après son père.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas cesser de boire et rentrer, espèce d'ivrogne !

L'homme ne répondait pas, probablement trop ivre.

Ron rentra tard chez lui, après son rituelle tournée des bars, principalement moldus.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla avec une gueule de bois, elle aussi habituelle. Il préférait ne pas se regarder dans la glace ces jours-là.

Mais une chouette vint rompre la routine de ses dimanches matins qu'il occupait généralement à faire passer son mal de tête. Il reconnut la chouette qu'utilisait Hermione pour ses lettres. L'oiseau portait un petit mot très court : « J'aurais besoin de ton aide cette après-midi. Es tu libre ? »

Il considéra avec étonnement la missive. Voilà des mois qu'elle ne lui avait rien envoyé. Il répondit par l'affirmative, puis, en se demandant en quoi elle avait besoin de lui, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rendre présentable.


	8. Vérités

Voici, voilà la suite. J'ai hésité à la publier parce qu'une amie ne trouvait pas son déroulement très cohérent. j'avoue que j'ai de gros doutes sur la qualité de ce chapitre...

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Vérités

Les jours passaient et Hermione profitait tant bien que mal de ses vacances imposées. Elle rendait souvent visite à Luna, ou celle-ci venait chez elle. Ginny passait parfois en coup de vent, très occupée avec ses trois enfants. La Gryffondor entretenait également une correspondance avec Neville.

Mais les chats n'étaient pas revenus. Pas tous.

Le surlendemain de leur disparition, elle avait trouvé Pattenrond errant au bas de l'immeuble, affamé.

Finalement, en désespoir de cause, et refusant de toujours s'appuyer sur Luna, elle décida de demander son aide à Ron. Elle lui envoya un dimanche matin un court mot, auquel il répondit presque immédiatement.

Le jeune homme arriva dans l'après-midi.

« -Merci d'être venu.

-Pas de problème, répondit-il avec un léger sourire qui étonna la Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je... j'aurais besoin d'aide pour coller des affiches.

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds :

-A quel sujet ?

-Eh bien, fit elle en se tordant les mains, réalisant qu'il se fichait du problème, Jade a disparu. »

Elle remarqua qu'il s'était retenu de pousser un soupir il s'attendait sûrement à quelque chose de plus important.

Il ne se rendait probablement pas compte à quel point c'était important pour elle, tout comme il n'avait jamais compris pour la SALE. Comme elle-même avait été incapable de comprendre à quel point il tenait à Croûtard.

Même si elle l'avait recueillie il y avait peu de temps, Jade avait pris beaucoup d'importance pour elle, peut-être plus qu'elle voulait bien l'admettre.

« -Et tu veux qu'on aille coller des affiches, à la méthode moldue, pour la retrouver ?

Elle faillit répliquer que les affiches étaient un moyen tout aussi employé chez les sorciers mais se retint. Il leur faudrait utiliser du scotch, ou de la colle, bref des moyens moldus que Ron n'avait jamais apprécié.

-Désolée de te demander ça, murmura t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas.

-je... vais chercher les affiches.

Il hocha légèrement la tête.

La lionne commençait à regretter d'avoir fait appel à lui. Elle savait à quel point elle l'avait blessé, mais réalisait seulement la distance que la rupture avait mis entre eux. Qu'elle-même avait mis entre eux.

« Pourquoi a t-il fallu que ça tourne ainsi ? » pensa t-elle amèrement. Elle saisit les affiches, posées sur son lit et retourna dans le salon.

OoOoOo

Ron se tenait près de son bureau. Très pâle, il tenait une feuille de papier à la main. Feuille qu'il froissa avec une violence à peine contenue et envoya dans un coin de la pièce. Il tituba légèrement et prit appuis sur le bureau.

Hermione prit peur en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait. Elle n'avait pas rangé son bureau depuis qu'elle avait écrit la lettre destinée à ne jamais être lue, où elle avait versé la vérité, la vérité sur elle, sur leur relation.

Il leva vers elle des yeux plein de haine et de colère. Des yeux qui, elle le remarqua alors, étaient voilés par l'alcool.

« -Ron, écoute, je...

-Comment as tu pu ? Comment as tu pu mentir ainsi pendant deux ans ?

-Je... je...

-Tu ne sais pas, n'est ce pas ? La plus brillante élève que Poudlard avait connu depuis des années ne sait pas quelque chose, cracha t-il avec mépris. Maintenant, je comprends, tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur. Pas pour les gens normaux.

-De, de quoi tu parles ?

-Il n'y en a toujours eu que pour lui, cet idiot avec sa cicatrice. Tout ça parce que sa mère avait eu le putain de courage de mourir pour lui. Je le savais, l'Horcruxe avait raison. C'est lui que tu voulais. Que tu as toujours voulu. Le survivant, le héros, entouré de ses deux amis fidèles, qui lui étaient bien utiles quand il...

-Arrête ! Comment peux tu parler de lui ainsi alors qu'il est...

Il lui jeta un regard moqueur et eut un rictus effrayant.

-Allez, finis ta phrase Hermione. Alors que quoi ?

-Alors que Harry est mort !

Sa voix se brisa, et elle fondit en larmes.

-Tu l'aimais pas vrai ? questionna t-il.

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder, et dit :

-Non, je ne l'aimais pas. Vous étiez mes amis, mes premiers amis.

-Arrête le pathos Hermy.

-Ron je t'assure que...

-Tais toi ! Tais toi !

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers elle :

-Et si on en finissait ?

Elle n'osait plus dire un mot. Sa propre baguette était sagement posée sur sa table de nuit, dans sa chambre. Loin, beaucoup trop loin d'elle.

-Oui, c'est ça Hermy, et si on en finissait ?

Il fit un pas en avant elle recula. Ses membres acceptaient encore de fonctionner.

-Mais avant ça je vais te faire souffrir comme tu m'as fait souffrir.

Sa voix s'était teintée de démence. Elle retrouva l'usage de ses lèvres :

-Ron, je t'en prie, tu es ivre...

-Silence !

Un vase, le jumeau de celui de Ron, explosa.

Il avança encore. En reculant, elle heurta la table à manger.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle peur depuis... Non, même pendant la Grande bataille elle n'avait pas eu si peur. Un visage s'imposa à elle : Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle n'avait eu aussi peur que la première fois où la Mangemort s'était approché d'elle pour la faire parler.

Il y avait dans le regard de Ron un peu de la folie qu'elle avait entrevu dans les yeux de Bellatrix ce jour-là. Après, tout n'avait été que douleur. Plus le temps d'avoir peur.

Il fit un pas en avant. Puis un autre.

Bloquée par la table, elle était incapable de reculer.

-Oui c'est ça, je vais te faire souffrir, et ensuite je m'arrangerai pour que tu oublies tout de lui, peut-être que tu pourras alors m'aimer.

Un long frisson lui remonta l'échine. Harry avait fait partie intégrante de sa vie pendant près de la moitié de sa vie, si Ron lui enlevait ses souvenirs, elle ne serait plus rien.

Elle lui jeta un regard suppliant, son premier depuis longtemps :

-Ronald...

il leva sa baguette :

-ENDOL...

Un éclair roux l'empêcha de finir la formule. Pattenrond s'était jeté sur lui. Ron le repoussa vivement, et le stupéfixa.

Il se retourna vers elle :

-Cette salo****e de chat m'a mordu.

Et il balança un coup de pieds dans le corps inanimé :

-Pour toutes les fois où il m'a griffé.

Le coup de pieds faillit lui faire perdre son équilibre.

-T'aurais bien aimé que je tombe hein ? Enfin, à nous deux...

il eut à peine le temps de lever sa baguette.

Tout explosa.


	9. Thanks for the memories

Suite (et pas encore fin ^^ ) de cette histoire bizarre... Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Voilà, vous êtes prévenu(e)s, donc faites vous plaisir sur les reviews ;)

Rien n'est à moi, exceptée Jade.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Thanks for the memories

_Jade_

Elle considéra l'appartement dévasté et jura intérieurement :

« _Par les co***les de Merlin, il suffit que je m'absente pour que ce stupide ivrogne amoureux fasse des siennes. Je jure de la protéger et elle manque de se faire blesser à cause de mon incompétence »._

Continuant à ruminer, elle ligota Ron, évanoui, d'un coup de baguette, s'assura qu'il « dormirait » suffisamment longtemps et vérifia que sa plaie à la tête n'était pas trop grave. Elle ne semblait pas nécessiter de soins immédiats.

Elle s'approcha alors d'Hermione, elle aussi évanouie.

OoOoOoOoO

En ce radieux dimanche de juillet, Luna avait décidé de rendre visite à Hermione, profitant des vacances de son amie, celle ci n'ayant pas à s'occuper d'un énième rapport.

C'est ainsi qu'elle arrosa soigneusement ses plants de Mandragore, Cricrasse et Voltiflor, mis ses nouvelles boucles d'oreille (boules de papier mâché vernies) et transplana la sourire aux lèvres.

OoOoOoOoO

Elle arriva juste devant la porte de la Gryffondor (l'étage n'était habité que par des sorciers) et entendit autant qu'elle ressentit l'explosion.

Restant quelques instants pétrifiée, Luna se précipita dans l'appartement : les meubles encore debout étaient recouverts d'une étrange poussière jaune, plusieurs cadres et vases étaient brisés.

Ron gisait étendu par terre, déjà ligoté, une partie du visage couverte de sang.

Pattenrond, lui aussi immobile, semblait avoir été stupéfixé.

Et last but not least, Hermione était à terre, et à ses côtés, la regardant avec inquiétude, une jeune femme aux cheveux de jais. Celle-ci remarqua alors Luna et, se levant, saisit sa baguette d'un geste vif.

Luna remarqua alors ses yeux d'un vert profond et le début d'un tatouage rouge commençant sous son oreille droite.

«_ Oh, voilà qui explique l'oreille rousse, car si je ne me trompe pas, voici Jade. Fascinant, un Animagus non-répertorié_. »

Même sous sa forme humaine, la jeune femme avait des traits félins. Ses yeux brillaient fortement, elle avait des pommettes hautes et de fins sourcils. Elle devait avoir son âge, mais surtout, la regardait toujours avec un ait farouche.

Enfin, elle prit la parole d'un ton froid :

-Je suis navrée, mais il va falloir que je modifie votre mémoire.

-Pourquoi ? demanda la Serdaigle d'une voix ingénue.

Jade (était-ce d'ailleurs son vrai nom?) eut l'air agacée.

-Je veux dire, continua Luna, je savais déjà que tu étais une animagus. Et j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est à elle, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione, que tu veux cacher la vérité.

La brune resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

Finalement, elle tourna le dos à Luna, murmura un « Wingardium leviosa », et fit léviter Hermione jusqu'à la chambre pour l'allonger sur son lit.

Luna entra dans sa pièce et Jade, assise sur le lit, lui jeta un regard las.

Son visage reflétait une profonde inquiétude, ce qui étonna la Serdaigle:Hermione ne semblait pas blessée. Elle comprit quand elle aperçut le geste discret que fit l'animagus pour remettre en place une mèche de cheveux barrant le visage de l'évanouie.

-Elle a une tâche sur le nez ? questionna t-elle, reprenant sa voix innocente.

Regard étonné.

-Tu la dévores des yeux à tel point qu'on dirait que tu vas vraiment la manger.

La jeune femme rougit et secoua la tête.

Ce bref mouvement avait fait bouger ses cheveux, libérant son cou. Luna distingua alors ce que représentait le tatouage.

-Tu sais où est le livre ?

Son interlocutrice la regarda avec étonnement :

-Comment...

-Ton tatouage. Tu es la Gardienne, n'est ce pas ? Mon père avait publié un article une fois, au sujet des Gardiens. Les premières copies en rune des contes de Beedle le Barde étaient selon lui protégées par des sorciers, reconnaissables, disait-il, à leur tatouage. J'en avais parlé à Hermione, elle m'avait affirmé que mon père était dans l'erreur.

Jade sourit tristement :

-Votre père était bien plus souvent dans le vrai qu'on le croit. Quant au livre, je suis reliée à lui. Je sais constamment où il se trouve.

-Mais j'ai l'impression que tu t'inquiètes plus pour elle que pour le livre.

Le visage de la brune se ferma et elle se leva.

-Il fait remettre l'appartement en état avant qu'ils ne se réveillent.

-As tu besoin d'aide ?

Jade regarda Ron, toujours à terre dans le salon.

Luna reprit :

-Je l'emmène à Sainte Mangouste.

-Merci.

-C'est mon ami, il est normal...

-Non, je veux dire... pourriez vous dire à Hermione que c'est vous qui l'avez trouvé ?

Luna lui offrit un de ces sourires aériens dont elle avait le secret :

-Bien sûr. Et puis, je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir perdu la mémoire.

La jeune femme garda le silence et la regarda transplaner, tenant fermement Ron.

OoOoOoOo

Elle poussa un soupir et se mit au travail. Elle remercia elle ne savait trop qui d'être née sorcière, et le maudit par la même occasion d'être née Gardienne. Elle n'avais pas aimé dès le début cette idée de devoir protéger un livre. Un simple objet.

Puis son grand-père, Gardien lui aussi, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il s'agissait autant, si ce n'était plus, de protéger le possesseur que le livre lui-même.

Il lui suffit de deux ou trois coups de baguette pour que le salon redevienne impeccable. Elle répara avec le plus grand soin les bibelots brisés, puis alla vérifier qu'Hermione dormait encore.

Ignorant quand Luna reviendrait, elle décida de préparer à manger, au cas où l'évanouie se réveillerait. Cela fait, elle vérifia que tout était en ordre dans l'appartement, se retransforma en chat, et s'allongea aux côtés de sa maîtresse.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, si c'est le cas, ou pas d'ailleurs, pensez à me le faire savoir.

A bientôt


	10. Finally

et voilà le dernier chapitre de Jade! cela dit, dans ma grande bonté (ahem) si vous voulez un petit épilogue, ça peut se faire... mais il me faut des reviews ^^

Je vous laisse donc en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

* * *

Finally

Plusieurs mois passèrent après l'évènement. Rien n'avait changé, si ce n'était qu'Hermione n'avait plus de nouvelles de Ron.

Elle ignorait même qu'il avait été interné quelques temps à Ste Mangouste pour une cure, ce que Luna s'était bien gardée de lui dire.

Jade avait repris sa place dans l'appartement, s'occupant discrètement d'Hermione qui, après l'incident, s'était encore davantage plongée dans le travail.

Quand la Gryffondor s'était réveillée après son agression, la chatte était couchée à ses côtés. Dans le salon, entièrement nettoyé, trônait sur la table un mot de Luna, lui expliquant qu'elle avait stoppé Ron et lui avait interdit de revoir Hermione, en menaçant de le dénoncer s'il faisait la moindre tentative pour la recontacter.

A mesure que le temps passait, l'inquiétude de Luna pour son amie croissait, celle ci se renfermant toujours plus sur elle-même.

Son regard s'était fait craintif et il ne s'adoucissait qu'en présence de Ginny, Luna, ou, le plus souvent Jade.

L'affection d'Hermione pour le chat avait encore grandi, mais dans le brouillard dans lequel elle errait, elle n'y faisait pas vraiment attention.

Un soir que Ginny la contactait à une heure tardive, une fois de plus en s'inquiétant pour un de ses enfants, Hermione s'était recouchée, regardant Jade et pensant tout haut :

« -que je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir d'enfant !

Le chat sembla hausser un sourcil : Hermione, heureuse ?

La jeune femme remarqua son geste, qu'elle interpréta autrement :

-Bon d'accord, ma vie sentimentale est un désert mais ce désert est voulu tu sais...

Elle continua, tâchant de se convaincre elle-même par la même occasion :

-J'aime mon travail, vraiment. Et cette histoire avec Ron m'a tellement...

Elle s'interrompit, poussa un soupir et sourit tristement

-Heureusement que tu es là minette, dit elle en lui ébouriffant les poils.

Et fatiguée par sa journée de travail, harassante (transplanage en Nouvelle Zélande et Patagonie pour un rapport sur la régulation des espèces), elle s'endormait rapidement, les larmes aux yeux sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla très tôt, bien que ce fut le week end.

Jade dormait comme à son habitude à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme sourit à la vue de la respiration lente et calme de l'animal, mais ne put s'empêcher de caresser son poil soyeux, et de la réveiller.

Contrairement à Pattenrond quand Hermione le réveillait, Jade n'avait aucun mouvement de surprise à son réveil.

Comme toujours, elle s'étira longuement et fixa sa propriétaire. Celle ci murmura alors :

-J'ai parfois vraiment l'impression que tu es humaine. Tu sais, ce n'est pas un problème pour loi si tu es une Animagus.

La chatte commençait à se nettoyer, semblant complètement indifférente à ses paroles.

Hermione se reprit :

-Voilà que je raconte n'importe quoi, bien sûr que tu es un chat, tu ne peux pas être une Animagus. À croire que je me sens un peu trop seule, conclut-elle avec le même sourire triste que la veille. Cela dit, elle se retourna dans le lit, pour tenter de se rendormir.

Quand elle s'éveilla de nouveau, elle devina l'heure avancée de la matinée à la position du Soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel.

Mais elle réalisa que ce qui l'avait réveillée était autre chose, à savoir un contact non identifié dans son dos, contact aussi léger qu'un plume et en mouvement.

Intriguée et encore à demi endormie, elle se retourna, s'attendant à trouver Jade.

Mais ce qu'elle vit était bien différent : une superbe jeune femme, vêtue d'une de ses chemises de nuit préférée la regardait d'un air malicieux, de ses yeux vert émeraude.

_Ce jour là, Hermione Granger avait réalisé deux choses :_

_1) que si elle n'avait pas de cœur, c'est parce qu'il avait été dévoré par ces yeux verts_

_2) qu'elle voulait appartenir à ces yeux et que ces yeux lui appartiennent..._

_A jamais._

Avançant timidement la tête, avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent, la Gryffondor murmura : « Enfin tu es venue ».


	11. Mystère

Et voici l'épilogue! Un poil niais mais bon, après tout ce qu'a subi Hermione, je lui devais bien ça.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Mystère**

Un rayon de soleil traversa les volets.

Quelqu'un se glisse dans la pointe des pieds dans la chambre.

-Il est l'heure de se lever minette, dit une brunette d'une voix chantante, en ouvrant grand les rideaux.

Un grognement lui répondit. Et la forme sous la couette se retourna.

-Allez, allez, pas question de se rendormir ! Il est presque midi !

Et tandis qu'Hermione faisait mine d'enlever la couverture, une main en jaillit pour lui attraper le bras et l'attirer sur le lit.

En deux temps trois mouvements, la Gryffondor se retrouva prise au piège des bras de sa petite amie.

Et littéralement dévorée de baisers.

-Et qui va préparer le repas ?

Les baisers s'interrompirent instantanément.

Ses yeux croisèrent enfin les yeux émeraude. Comme toujours son cœur fit un bond.

-Eh bien... je viens de me réveiller alors je crois que je peux attendre un peu avant de manger. D'autant que je t'ai toi, dit l'Animagus avec un regard gourmand.

Hermione roula des yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Puis ses yeux s'éclairèrent :

-Et si c'était toi qui cuisinais pour une fois ?

Sa compagne rougit et bafouilla:

-Je ne sais pas cuisiner.

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils :

-Mais qui me cuisinait tous ces bons petits plats l'été dernier ?

Les yeux de son interlocutrice reflétèrent l'étonnement. Hermione continua :

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que lors de son voyage en Patagonie, Luna allait prendre la peine de m'apporter de délicieux repas ? Les mots avaient beau être prétendument signés de sa main, ça n'avait aucun sens.

L'Animagus resta bouche bée :

-Elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle était partie !

La rouge et or s'amusa un instant avec une des mèches noires :

-Mais moi, elle m'avait prévenue...

Les yeux verts brillèrent d'indignation et leur propriétaire se redressa de toute sa hauteur :

-Tu veux dire que tu savais ?!

D'abord surprise par sa réaction, la lionne observa avec délice sa compagne : ainsi en colère, elle était magnifique. Son tatouage brillait légèrement et ses cheveux de jais tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

-Je... m'en doutais un peu. Mais je n'étais sûre de rien. Comment l'aurais je pu ?

Jade la regardait d'un air indécis, hésitant entre colère et étonnement.

Hermione ajouta d'un air sérieux :

-Et je ne pouvais me douter que tu étais aussi sublime.

La lionne se leva pour enlacer la jeune femme :

-Tes yeux reflétaient quelque chose que les yeux de chat ne reflètent pas. Perdue comme j'étais, j'ai mis du temps à le remarquer mais...

l'Animagus l'interrompit en l'embrassant dans le cou :

-Tais toi idiote, je t'aime et c'est tout.

* * *

Cette nuit là, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut :

-Mais alors, qui cuisinait ?


End file.
